Your Devoted Husband
by WhatAnAdventure
Summary: Hermione goes on a business trip for 5 days. The young married couple send each other letters everyday.


My dearest Wife,

We are missing you terribly at home. Rose threw a fit about socks again and started screaming your name. I gave her the next best thing. Mint ice cream.

How is your conference going? Have I mentioned that I miss you? 5 days is way too long. Please come home and be my baby tonight.

Love,

Ron

Dear Ron,

Thank you for your letter. It cheered me up after a long day of old men talking about how much they love money and discipline. Of course, we had to act absolutely fascinated.

Bribing our daughter Ronald? She is going to be food motivated just like you. By the way, how are dinner going? Have you attempted to make a meal or was it takeout?

I know it's a long time. I miss you and the kids more than anything. My husband is so sweet and I want to be wrapped up in him tonight. Just 4 more days.

I love you,

Hermione

Dear Hermione Weasley,

You've read Hogwarts, A History at least 5 times. I'm sure those men couldn't have been that bad. But I feel for you. You don't get to sleep with your husband for 4 more days.

There's nothing wrong with being food motivated when she has a grandmother that spends half her time baking delicious treats! We went over to my parents' house for dinner. Mum seemed to know that I  
>would have no idea what to do. Tonight I'm making spaghetti though. Ginny said it's the easiest thing to make.<p>

By the way, what is the spell for fabric softener? I know you like the baby clothes to feel nice on their skin.

I remember when I couldn't even tell you I thought you were beautiful and now I can talk about our babies. I am so lucky to have you as a wife.

Much love,

Ronald

My Dearest,

Will you ask Harry and Ginny if they can watch the kids on the night I come home? You're going to deserve something special after watching the kids all by yourself all week.

Good luck with the spaghetti! This advice will probably come too late but make sure the noodles are good before you drain the water out of them. You can use the spoon to take one out when you think they're ready.

I have instructions for the spell taped to the cabinet in the laundry room. I miss our babies and their soft skin. Give them kisses for me tonight.

I am lucky to have you as a husband. You are a wonderful father. I miss your goodnight hugs.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

They agreed. Harry seemed to see it coming. Our family sure knows us well. What something special did you have in mind? Just touching you skin will be a reward.

I got your noodle advice as I was starting dinner. So that part turned out well. The sauce was very plain. I can't wait for you to get home and cook us some real food! Just kidding baby.

The little ones are making you surprises for when you get home. I don't mean to ruin part of it, but get ready for mud pies. I am trying to keep the house clean here but that's easier said than done.

3 more days of conferences! Those purple flowers by the mailbox are blooming.

Your devoted Husband,

Ron

Dear Ronald,

My violets? I hoped that they hadn't died since last year.

The kids know that mud pies are my favorite! Out of the foods they make from the yard, anyway. I'm so glad that the gnomes haven't come back since we got Parsley. She's a great dog.

I'm so proud of your dinner making attempt! I knew you could do it. I expect the house to be sufficiently messy when I get back so don't worry about it. As long as all the dishes are picked up every night so we don't have any bugs.

I can't wait to see you in 2 short days. My special surprise is a secret.

I love you baby,

Hermione

Dear wife,

Today the kids went to the Potter's house to play. My sister is pregnant again. Harry is thrilled. They both send their love to you.

The gnomes haven't made an appearance but Parsley keeps barking at something by the corner of the shed. Whenever I go look, there's nothing there.

Don't worry, our house is bug free. Neville sent a package yesterday. I'm not exactly sure what it is but its some kind of plant. It doesn't take to water. I left it on the table in the hallway. You can check it out when you get home.

I miss your kisses. I love you.

I'll see you at 4 o'clock tomorrow,

Ron


End file.
